You've got the best of me
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Something tells Rose to go to Jack the same night after the real party. Jack and Rose make it together off the Titanic. Sorry I'm really bad at summarizing this story. Dedicated to Titanic4life! R&R COMPLETE!
1. chapter 1

_**Hi guy's! I've got a new story for you all! I hope you like it. Dedicated to my amazing friend Titanic4life! Enjoy!**_ _ **Titanic 11912:**_

Rose couldn't sleep. She couldn't stay away from Jack. They had the best night together dancing in each others arms. She grabbed her long pink coat from the closet and left.

...

As Rose got to the busy room where she was dancing earlier with Jack she found some familiar faces. Tommy and Fabrizio were still up. "Rose is that you?" Asked Tommy.

"Yeah its me. Do you know where Jack is?"

"He's gone back to his room"

"Okay. Thank you"

...

Jack was getting ready for bed when he hurd a knock on the door. "Rose what an unexpected surprise" He smiled. "Come in"

"Thank you Jack"

"Is something wrong?"

"Remember I told you that I didn't want to go back and that I wished for something I couldn't have?"

"Of course I remember Rose. I remember everything you say" He smiled getting closer to her.

"Well...I want this life of being free and" Rose couldn't find the right words. She sat on Jacks bed and he followed. "This is going to sound crazy but I wished for you because I love you"

"I love you too Rose. I loved you when I sore you standing on the upper class deck. Tommy said I couldn't stand a chance for someone like me to be with someone like you"

"Well believe me Jack. I want to be with you. I want to run free with you"

Jack leaned in and kissed her. They both had there hands on each other. Eyes closed. Rose pushed herself down as she pulled Jack down with her. Jack felt her undoing his shirt buttons. He suddenly pulled away from her. "Rose you don't have to do this you know"

"I know but I want to and I'm positive Jack. Take me to the stars."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is Chapter 2! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Jack woke and looked over at Rose who was looking at him with a smile. "Morning Jack" She placed a kiss on his lips.

"Morning beautiful. How long have you been awake for?"

"Some time" She said as she placed her head down onto his chest. "This is nice. I haven't stayed in bed for so long before"

"What do you mean? You've never been allowed to over sleep?"

"That's right"

"Well with me you can" He said as he placed his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

...

After breakfast Jack and Rose went for a walk around deck. They met a young couple with a little boy. Ryan and Debra were there names. There little boy was called Freddie. "Jack is it possible for you to draw us?" Asked Ryan.

"Of course. Just sit over on the bench and pose for me" Jack then started to draw them. Rose couldn't help but watch him draw. He was a true artist. After that they all went there separate ways.

"You were great Jack. You're such an amazing artist and I mean that. You're so much better then any other artist I know"

"Thanks but I don't see what you see"

"Well believe what you want but now I need to ask you a favour"

"And what is that?"

"Come with me"

 ** _I will continue this in the next chapter! sorry it was short I was struggling what to write for this chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Thank you Moment for life for your advice! I will try to make my chapter's longer. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Rose took Jack back to her room back in first class. "I need to show you something" She said as they steeped into the roo. "Will this light do"

"What?"

"Don't artist need good light?"

"That is true but...Monet" Jack walked over to the water lily painting. "You never told me you owned a Monet painting"

"Well now you know. I've also got some Picasso work too"

His eyes lit up. "Really?" He smiled.

Rose laughed "yes I do but before I show you some I want to show you something" She said walking into a small walking closest. She opened up the safe and took out a box. She walked over and handed him the necklace.

"That's nice. What is it a Safire?"

"A diamond. A very rear diamond" Rose could now feel the excitement and nerves running through her body. "Jack I want you to draw me like one of your French girls, wearing this"

"Alright" He said looking at the diamond in his hand.

"Wearing only this"

Jack took his eyes of the diamond and looked at Rose. "Are you sure Rose?"

"Yes. You set up in the sitting room and I'll be back in a few minutes" She kissed his cheek and took the diamond with her. Jack watched her walk into her room and shut the door. He nervously swallowed and went to set up.

...

As Jack dated his work closed his portfolio and gave it to Rose who was standing been him in her robe. "Thank you" She said in a soft tone. She learned in and kissed him. Jack wouldn't let go of his portfolio and Rose Started to giggle. She finally won. She pulled the portfolio away from him and pulled away from kissing him. "Very cheeky of you Mr Dawson"

"Well played miss Rose" He stood from the chair and put his coat on. "It's getting kinda cold. You should go and change"

"If I stand in your embrace you and I will never be cold" She said embarrassing him. He placed a kiss on her head and held her tight. "I love you Jack"

"I love you too"

Rose finally pulled away. "I should go and change"

"Okay" He said before kissing her on the lips. Jack then went out to the private deck and looked up at the stars and down at the water below him. It was starting to get cold. Jack stepped away from the window and brought his hands to his lips as he tried to warm them up with his breath. Just then Rose walked in. "It's getting cold. You look nice" before Rose could answer there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Rose"

Rose took Jacks hand and they made a run for it. "My drawings" he said looking back.

 ** _I know this chapter was very similar to the one in the movie but I'll try to make a few small changes in my next chapter's I write. Sorry it was short too._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Jack and Rose ran! They found a door and Jack locked it behind them. Lovejoy tried to open it but it was locked. "damit" He cursed. Lovejoy tried to open the door but he couldn't so he went to find Cal. He found Cal in the smoking room.

"Would you gentleman excuse me" Cal said as he rose from his seat. "Well have you found her yet?"

"Yes. She was with him"

"Well why didn't you get both of them?" He said getting frustrated.

"Because they ran and they ran into a room locking me out so I couldn't get in"

"Alright. I've got a plan"

"I'm listening"

...

Jack and Rose emerged from the door laughing. They held hands and ran across laughing. They had made love in the backseat of a car and luckily they didn't get caught by the two men who were looking for them. "Did you see those guys faces" laughed Jack as he pulled Rose towards him and grabbed her by the waist. "Did you you see..."

Rose placed a finger onto his lips. Her face fell serious. "When the ship docks I'm getting off with you"

"This is crazy" He smiled. "But I love it and I love you"

"I know. It doesn't make any sense" She laughed. "That's why I trust it and I love you too" Rose pulled Jack into a making out section. While they were kissing they didn't hear the bell from the watch tower until they felt the ship. The ship was shaking. Jack and Rose pulled apart for a moment unit they sore a huge iceberg. Ice fell onto the deck.

"Get back!" He shouted pushing Rose and himself away from the falling ice.

"Oh my god Jack. Did we hit the iceberg?"

"I don't know" Jack took her hand and they rushed to where they could see. The iceberg was now slowly going into the dark distance. Jack looked down at the ship. "I don't see any damage. Do you?"

Rose looked around. "It's hard to tell. I hope not I mean the Titanic is unsinkable anyway so I think we're alright Jack"

Jack let out a yawn. "I'm so tired. Do you want to go back to third class and sleep?"

"Yeah I'm feeling tired too"

...

As Jack and Rose reach third class crew members were going into people's room telling them to get up and put their lifebelts on. "Jack I'm confused. What's happening?"

"I dunno Rose" He said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"I'll ask. Excuse me sir but what's happening?"

"You must put your lifebelts on and get up on deck miss. The ship has hit an iceberg and it is slowly filling up with water" Said the crew member.

"Come on Rose" He said taking her hand and leading her through the long busy corridors. They came across a locked gate. Jack tried to open it while the man on the other side left. "Sir can you open this up? Sir it's flooding down here!" He tried to open the gate but there was no luck. "Can anyone here me?!"

"It's hope less. Why won't they let us out?"

"Because they are bastards Rose" He noticed she was cold as she ran her hands up and down her arms. "Oh Rose your freezing"

"No I'm perfectly fine Jack"

"No your not here" He slipped his coat of and dresses Rose. "This will help"

"But what about you Jack"

"Don't worry about me Rose. I'll be fine" He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5! I hope you are enjoying it so far! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"Jack wait. Is that Freddie?" She said pointing towards the little boy on the floor leaning against the wall crying.

"I think so. Freddie is that you?"

Freddie looked up. "Yes" He said wiping his tears away. "I've lost my mum and dad. I can't find them"

"Hay its alright" Jack said picking him up in his arms. He gave him a kiss on the head. "Shh. It's alright. I've got you now let get you out of here" They finally made it up onto the busy deck. "Rose we have to look for a boat for you and Freddie to get onto"

"No Jack. What about you?"

"Didn't you here? Woman and children only. Now come on" He said taking her hand. They approach a crowd of people waiting to get onto the lifeboat. After getting through to the front Rose turned to Jack.

"I'm not going without you"

"No you have to go now"

"No Jack"

"Yes Rose you do. I need you and Freddie to be safe"

"I know but I can't leave without you too"

"Rose I'm telling you for the final time. Get into the boat" He said giving her a slight push backwards. Rose tightly held Freddie in her arms.

"Rose are we getting onto the boat yet?" He asked lifting his head up from her chest.

"Yes darling we are" She replied giving him a kiss on the forehead.

An officer turned around. "Come along miss" The officer helped Rose and Freddie into the boat. Rose sat Freddie on her lap as he slowly closed his eyes.

Jack reached out his hand and took her hand. "I love you Rose. I will never forget you or Freddie"

"Jack don't say things like that please" She said holding in tears. "Don't say goodbye Jack" She cried. "I love you"

"I love you more" He kissed her hand and got pulled back by the officer.

"Get back sir"

...

The lifeboat was now filled up with women and children. Jack and Rose locked eyes the whole time. They were both crying. Rose blew him a kiss and he did the same in return. "And lower away!" Shouted the crewmember. The lifeboat got lower and lower by the minute. Just then a flare lit up the sky. It shined so brightly it brought colour to Roses beautiful face and brightly shined behind Jack. The lifeboat then touched the water and Jack watched the love of his life disappear into the cold dark distance.

"Rose I'm cold" weakly said Freddie.

"I know darling and so am i"

"Whats gonna happen to me Rose?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we get back to America. I've lost my mum and dad and I don't know what to do. I'm only 4 years old" he then started to cry.

"Shh" Rose rocked him in her arms. She pulled him as close as she could and pulled the rest of Jacks coat around him. "It's alright Freddie. You can live with Jack and I" She smiled.

"Really? Oh thank you" He smiled giving her a hug.

...

Meanwhile Jack was running towards the back of the ship until Mr Ismay grabbed his arm. "Sir this boat is for men. Please I urge you to get on" He pleaded.

"I will" Jack agreed and got on. The boat filled up with three other men before Mr Murdock agreed to lower the boat.

"Prepare to lower!" Said Mr Murdock. Just then Mr Ismay quickly jumped onto the boat without anyone noticing. "Take them down" He ordered. "Steady. Both sides together steady keep it steady"

"Here keep your self warm sir" said a middle aged man.

Jack nodded his head as he accepted the blanket. "Thanks" Jack wrapped the blanket around him and looked back up at the ship. Just as the lifeboat was about to touch the water Jack spotted two familiar faces. It was Cal and Mr Lovejoy. Jack covered up his head too so they couldn't recognize him.

 ** _Please comment what you think of the story so far! It would mean so much to me thank you. :-)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6! Thank you all for your comments they mean a lot to me. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

As day light hit Jacks face he opened his eyes to find himself looking up onto another ship. A rope ladder had been thrown down for them to climb. As Jack struggled to climb up crew members quickly grabbed hold of him as he took his first steps onto the deck. "Careful there son" said on of the crew members. Jack then walked around deck to find Rose and tell her he survived.

...

Rose was with Freddie in the third class area having some breakfast. "Rose can we go and find Jack?"

"After we have our breakfast. I don't want you to go hungry sweetie" After breakfast Rose took Freddie in her arms as he fell asleep in her arms. Rose walked around deck looking out into the ocean watching other lifeboats come. She was praying that Jack was warm, safe and alive. Just then Rose felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Rose?"

Rose turned. "Jack!" She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh Jack!"

"My Rose. We made it!" He kissed her cheek then a long passionate kiss on the lips. "It feels like a life time since I kissed you"

"I know" She joyfully laughed kissing him again. "Jack I have to tell you something"

"Anything my love" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulled her close.

"Freddie has lost his family and well he only has us"

"We must keep him Rose. You and Freddie are now my family" He said kissing her hair.

"I'm so happy Jack. I know Freddie isn't our child or you are not my husband but it makes me so happy to call you my family"

...

"Come on Jack" Freddie said pulling him along the corridor. They then arrived at a door. "12 E is our room Jack"

"Okay lets go in" Jack opened the door to a little family room. A double bed was in the room. "I guess I'm gonna share my bed with my family" smiled Jack as he pulled Rose and Freddie into his embrace.

Freddie rubbed his eye as he yawned."Can I go to sleep"

"Of course you can sweetie. You don't need to ask were your family now" Smiled Rose.

Freddie smiled and hugged her. "Rose can I ask you and Jack a question?"

"Sure" replied Jack sitting on the bed. He placed Freddie on his lap and Rose sat beside them.

"Can I call you mum and dad as your my family now?"

Jack and Rose couldn't help but smile. "Yes you may" replied Jack as he gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "Mummy and I love you very much" Jack rocked him in his arms until Freddie closed his eyes and fell asleep. Jack placed him under the covers in the middle of the bed.

Rose couldn't help but smile. Jack was such a natural with children. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Your a natural with children Jack"

Jack turned and placed his arms around her. "And so are you my love" He kissed her. "Come on lets get some sleep"

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :-)_**


	7. Chapter 7!

**_Chapter 7! This is the last chapter for this story._**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

6 months later Jack, Rose and Freddie were living in Santa Monica. Jack got a job in a art store and Rose was playing small rolls in the local theatre. One day Jack came home to find Rose acting differently. Jack sat next to his wife and rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Rose darling is everything alright?"

"I don't know Jack"

"Did something happen at work today? Did Freddie do something bad at school? Please tell me what happened. Your my wife and you should tell me"

Rose took a deep breath and let it go. "Nothing bad happened today" Rose pulled him closer and they stayed embracing on the couch. She then began to smile "Jack I'm pregnant"

Jacks handsome smile appeared on his face. "Oh Rose this is amazing news! We're gonna have a baby" He leaned in and passionately kissed her. 9 months later Rose gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby boy.

 ** _The end_. **


End file.
